24fandomcom-20200223-history
Greg Seaton
Greg Seaton was a business executive and right-hand man of Jonas Hodges at Starkwood during Day 7. Day 7 Seaton was with Jonas Hodges when Benjamin Juma called for assistance into getting President Allison Taylor out of the White House safe room she was in with Jack Bauer during the White House siege. Seaton handed the phone to Hodges when he demanded to speak with him. When Juma threatened to destroy Hodges valuable shipment of the Prion variant, which was en route at the time, Seaton advised Hodges that Juma's people did still have the ability to destroy their shipment, so Hodges agreed to help them. He pointed out Olivia Taylor's presence in the White House. While Seaton monitored inter-agency governmental communications, he discovered that Bauer was being sent by the FBI to interrogate Ryan Burnett. Seaton promptly sent the professional hit man Quinn to silence Burnett and frame Jack for the crime to protect Starkwood. Upon seeing the results of Seaton's action, Hodges expressed his approval. on the phone]] When Seaton was bringing more information to Hodges, he showed hesitation at what they were doing. Hodges, however, screamed at him and told him that every war necessarily had "collateral damage". He then asked him to wake up their colleagues and prepare them for a meeting. At 10:15 p.m., Hodges started the meeting with the Starkwood Board of Directors. When Hodges took Doug Knowles out of the office, he left Seaton to clarify any doubts with the Board. At 11:00 p.m., Seaton and Hodges were at the Starkwood compound in Virginia awaiting the arrival of the weapon. When Tony Almeida was brought in, Hodges warned him of how brave Tony was and that they must understand the psychology of their enemies to know how to deal with them. When Tony refused to tell Hodges what the FBI knew, Seaton pretended to question Hodges' plan, by saying it was not worth finishing since the government already knew about them and that they should back out. Hodges pretended to rebuke him and walked away. Sometime later, when Stokes was about to shoot Tony, Seaton appeared and shot Stokes in the back with a silenced pistol. He explained, "I refuse to spend the rest of my life in prison because Jonas Hodges lost his mind." Seaton then brought Tony to his office, from where they called Larry Moss at FBI. Seaton agreed to surrender the location of the bio-weapons on the compound in exchange for a presidential pardon. Once he received confirmation of the deal, he gave them the location of the warehouse where the weapons were being held. Seaton took Tony to a facility that he claimed housed the weapons and awaited Larry and his strike-team. Once Larry arrived and looked in the warehouse, they found it to be empty and realized that Seaton had deceived them in order to buy more time for Hodges. He was immediately taken into custody by the FBI (since his immunity was nullified) but they were quickly encircled by Starkwood commandos, including the presumed-dead Stokes. Stokes demanded Moss and his team to leave their property or be fired upon. Some minutes later, Jonas Hodges arrived and asked the same, plus the release of Seaton as well. Moss reluctantly agreed, but as he was leaving, he punched Seaton in the face, to create a diversion while Tony Almeida slipped into the compound to stay behind. After 12:00 a.m., Seaton was present while Hodges and Tom Chapman readied the weapons. When Hodges arrived after killing Doug Knowles, Seaton noticed the blood-stains on his shirt. He was the one that set up a proprietary connection for Hodges to call President Allison Taylor at the White House. ]] Shortly after 1:00 a.m., Hodges and Greg went to see the President at the White House. On their way to Oval Office, Jonas told Greg that he was brave making Almeida believe that he was on his side. When meeting the President, Seaton gave her a booklet of all of the demands of Protocols that they wanted for Starkwood. While Greg was reading the protocols to the President, she was called out by Tim Woods. Anxious, Hodges told Greg that he wasn't getting through to her, but Seaton reassured him. Unexpectedly, Secret Service came into the room and arrested both men. President Taylor told them that the FBI destroyed their missiles and their terrorist threat was undone; after Hodges threatened her, they were taken away to holding rooms. Background information and notes * Seaton was presumably charged and imprisoned for his role in Hodges' conspiracy. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Starkwood conspirators Category:Living characters